btmfandomcom-20200214-history
Njal Finn Vollan
: : Njal Finn Vollan is taken from the Books The Norse Legends and the following content is copyrighted and should '''in no way be duplicated without permission.' The Book of Fae Biography : Njal Finn Vollan is the second born son of the Fae king Vithar. A descendant of Thor and one of the Nephilim. He represents several deities, mainly Apollon. He was the first of his kind who visited the human realm and declined his own line. He brought knowlegde to men, and seeing how humanity abused this ability, he fell into a crisis and retired to the court of Mikael Mattisson where he stayed for two centuries as his first knight (after Jorck's death) and his aide. As then, the wanderlust has gripped him anew and he continued travelling through the human world. Trying to solve the greatest mysteries and encountering many adventures. : Njal has two children. One of them is HS0215. Psychological profile : He is the rebellious second of the Nephilim, the one who was banned for sharing his knowledge with humans, and a philosopher and poet who published countless of works. Not in his name, however. : Njal suffers from several mental health issues, such as bipolar disorder and social anxiety. People describe him as reclusive, intelligent, sensitive, and yet also as dangerous, cunning, and powerful. In fact he appears to be harmless, he is not. His personal vendetta included many deaths of those he found to be shameful characters. Relationships : Njal is not one to settle down and known for being openly bisexual, having countless affairs with men and women. Whether his sexual activity is based on his mental health issues or not is to be argued. He often mentions the one he loved most, yet the name remains a mystery. His relationship with Lovelace is rather troublesome, and he ran from his fiancee, Philomena Ward, as well. He is not one to maintain any kind of relationship. The Bon Temps Mysteries : As in the books, Njal Finn Vollan is an ambivalent character, set between book 5 and 6. He had destroyed Earth caught in a crisis and for that, he was banned to the Netherworld by the other remaining Nephilim to erase him and the power he possesses. Another story tells that he attempted suicide and which is why he was caught between two worlds. Aulac MacBeth redeemed him for a personal quest against the Gods and to change the fate set by them. Much to Njal's disliking. : In fact he has lost ''his pocket watch, he will state later that he dropped it on purpose (as in the books). : (his watch is a magical item) : Njal lost his memory and also his eye sight, temporary, and he decides to find out what occurred to him after that no-one was able to explain him what brought him to Bon Temps and why he cannot recall anything from the past. Trivia *Njal Finn Vollan was born in mid August (18th) *Patron: felid , to those he can morph though he prefers the form of a Lynx *he is followed by a black moth due to a curse *Njal drinks too much Absinthe once in a while, which causes extreme hallucinations, people claim that the drink is the main reason for his ''insanity *he published works in the name of several famous philosophers to hide his true identity *he is the author of the Voynich Manuscript *elder Seers refer to him as The Son of the Sun Category:Plot Category:Characters Category:Montayne Lockley